holly & Tami mas que un amigo
by DianisMarkagamine
Summary: la amistad es lo mas hermoso que hay pero esa amistad se puede tranformar en algo mas profundo y ese es el inicio de una linda y tierna historia holly:*sonrojada* si me quieres demuestralo tami me estas aplastando Tami:*la besa timidamente y dulce* ya ahora me crees cuando digo q te quiero holly y no me inporta si te estoy aplastando


Era una tarde de un domingo con el cielo anaranjado y los últimos rayos de sol ocultándose en toda la ciudad de Tokio.

Tami: *camina solo por ahi y observa a una chica* Hola! *la saluda alegremente*

yega la chica caminando y "tropiesa y entonces el chico la atrapa y la saluda" hola

y el chico pregunta como te llamas?

ella dice soy Holly y tu

Tami: Me llamo Tami, es un gusto conocerte Holly *sonrie* deberias tener mas cuidado al caminar

Holly*sonrojada un poco* si tienes razon me tropese con esa piedra q estava ally y ahora tendre q recojer todas las cosas q se me calleron q torpe soy *rie nerviosamente*

Tami: *le sonríe tierna mente* No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a recogerlas... *se agacha y comienza a tomar algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo dándoselas a ella*

Holly: gracias *gruzan miradas* y *se sonrojan amboz* Holly: muchas gracias por atraparme y evitar q me lastimara y tambien por alludarme a recojer mis cosas ¿como podre recoompesarte por averme ayudado?

Tami: Denada pequeña... *le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza* Pues podrías jugar conmigo en el parque, estaba aburrido y no sabia que hacer... Esa seria la forma de la recompensa, que te parece?

Holly: *con ojos de cachorrito y mirada dulce* claro me parece jeje y *conportamiento de niña pequeña pregunta* y a que jugamos?

Tami: Pues... *se pone un dedo en el labio en forma de pensamiento* Que te parece a las atrapadas?... *la mira sonriente*

Y asi se estuvieron olly y Tami jugando alas atrapadas asta que

Holly invito a tami a su casa a que viera unas cosas que ella hizo van directo al cuarto de holly

Holly y Tami entran

Y dice holly ahorita vengo ire al baño y deja su celular

Suena el teléfono y tami contesta

Holly entra a su cuarto y le dice que si le da su celular

Tami se lo da

Holly abla por su celular

Y tami :*un poco curioso y celoso* le pregunta y el quien es es tu novio

Holly: *nerviosa y sonrojada* no no el no es mi novio solo es un amigo q yo lee gusto y creo que me esta enpesando a gustar *super roja* *se tumba ala par de Tami*

Holly:*se levanta y saca algunas cosas y en un descuido se cae su diario* y pregunta y a que quieres jugar dice *bien divertida*

Tami: * mira las cosas que saco holly* y* lee la portdad del cuaderno _ "diario de holly"*_

y le pasa las cosas a holly y el diario y le dice si lo puede ver y holly dice q no y entoces empiezan un juego de forcejeo intentando quitarle el diario

entoces tami se lo quita y empieza a ojear unas paguinas y holly *enojada* dice devuelme mi diario y lo empieza a seguir por todo su cuarto y tami: le dice te lo doy si me al cansas y *se va a presurado del cuarto baja las escaleras ysale ala calle *a paso veloz*

Holly:*pienza**enojada me las pagaras* lo empieza a perseguir y le avisa a su mama Holly: mama ya vuelvo *sale disparada como coete en fuga* ven aca y dame mi diario porfavor

Después de una persecución por la carrera que hisieron tami recuerda que brash le dice algo y le pregunta curioso

Holly:*sonrojada y nerviosa * gracias jejeje *holly se sienta a su lado* y le dice a dice que bendra dentro de una semana a mi escuela a visitarme y me dijo q estaria de visita y que me invitara al cine y al centro comercial*toda como niña enamorada* ahhh es tan dulce y tambien dijo q tiene un regalo para mi *supira como enamorada y tierna y dulce* * hacen contacto visual* *Holly sonrojada*

Tami:*algo celoso * asi *finge una sonrisa* a que bueno me alegro mucho

Holly: *lo voltea a ver * y cae los últimos rallos de sol asiendo un fondo lido a holly que ase resaltarla

Tami: *piensa en voz alta te ves muy linda y tierna* y luego le dice un poco desilucionado pero cuando el venga me olvidaras y no volveremos a jugar otra vez y me dejaras plantado

Holly: no claro que no siempre are tiempo para ti por que tu aro te as vuelto alguien importante para mi *se sonroja* g-gracias y se empieza a acercar a Tami

**Tami:** Uh... Muchas gracias Holly chan... *la mira acercarse y se hace un poco hacia atras* B-bien... creo que debes ir adentro ya se esta haciendo tarde... *rie nervioso* yo me quedare un rato aqui afuera,

Tami: *se sonroja un poco y la ve entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta* Uh... *mira hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba* Estoy algo aburrido...

Holly:*se tumba en su cama* y *mira para todos lados y cierra la puerta de su habitacion *ah lindo dia fue hoy*...* que es este sentimiento que llevo dentro se pregunta par si misma y se queda dormida*

**Tami:** *se levanta y cae frente a la casa del vecino de Holly sin darse cuenta* Creo que mis piernas se durmieron... *se acomoda y suspira* me temo que tendra que esperar aqui hasta que me pueda levantar... *hace un puchero un poco sonrojado* Porque a mi?...

Holly: Holly:*se despierta y recuerda lo que le dice su mama*...***flashback***...*hija mark vino dijo q fueras a su casa dijo q quiere ablar con tigo y q tiene algo inportante que desirte que sera nose* ***fin del flashback*** *alterada* ¡A ES CIERTO SE ME AVIA OLVIDADO OJALA QUE ME PERDONE POR NO YEGAR DEVO DE ALISTARME! *se alista y se va ala casa del vecino* y en eso *suena el celular* ¡RING RING!

Tami: *observa a Holly muy apresurada* e-eh? que le pasa?...

*la sigue mirando curioso y observa como contesta su celular* Se le ve muy alterada... Um... si no estuviera asi! *observa sus piernas y las señala* Ah ustedes las culpo! *frunce el ceño*

holly*contesta su celular* alo brash: hola princesa como estas Holly: hola brash como estas brash: bien gracias adivina dentro de dos dias estare devuelta y ya tengo tu regalo y una sorpresa Holly: *emosionada* ala que bueno me alegro mira tengo prisa te yamo alrato si *apaga su celular que iva aser asi* toca la puerta *tock* *tock* tock* *abren la puerta* y era mark mark *jala a Holly del brazo* *la entra a su casa bien rapido* como que apurado *y en eso tami

Tami: *la mira de lejos sin comprender lo que dice* U-uh?... *la mira pasar a la casa de Mark* H-hey Holly! *levanta los brazos para llamar la atencion de la chica* Me podrias ayudar a levantarme?! *algo apenado por la pregunta que le hiso a la chica* Porfavor... es que se me durmieron las piernas y eh estado aqui desde hace 5 minutos...

Holly: *se safa del agarre de mark* y le dice me esperas mark: bueno pero t das prisa Holly:a hola Tami que te paso te quedaste aqui desde anoche jejeje que se te durmiron las piernas cierto *se empiesa a reir * su riza* * es muy encantadora* ok te ayudo *le extiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarce*

Tami: Si.. Los perros de aquí son muy agradables sabias?... *lo dice en casi un susurro y se levanta con la ayuda de Holly** W-wah... *se tropieza un poco y se agarra de de un objeto que estaba por ahi* G-gracias Holly chan... *le sonríe y mira a Mark* ibas con el verdad?... *dice algo mas serio pero manteniendo esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro*

Holly: a si esque me recorde lo q me dijo mi mama que mark queria algo y de que era urjente nose para que boy para alla termino de ablarcon el y t invito el desayuno si dice con una *sonrisa angelical* que Tamy nuca avia visto antes en ella

Tami: B-bien... Pero que no te haga nada malo que no deba... *mira amenazante mente a Mark* Bueno! *toma a Holly de los hombros y la deja en la puerta de Mark* Te la encargo, por favor...

holly: si me ase algo te aviso le guiña el ojo a Tami

Holly: bueno mark para que me querias Mark: *tomaado y balbuseando ebrio un poco* a si queria desirte lo lennnda que estas es nuevo ese modelito Holly: *apenada* si yo lo hice pero enserio que querias de mi Mark: queria q me aydaras en mi tarea dulce conejita siiiiii

Holly: *se enpieza a asustar* saves mejor vuelvo al rato si te ves muy enfermo

Mark: espera hermosa vuelve a ca q no e terminando

Holly: ya mark volvere si *en eso mark agarra del brazo a holly* en eso dice ya sueltame que me lastimas ya para si *mark ase un movimiento brusco y besa a holly* que suel.. y se *desmaya por el beso*

Tami: *se da cuenta de que Holly se esta tardando y decide ver que esta pasando* Um... *toca la puerta y no le abren después la abre por si solo y observa a Holly desmayada y mira a Mark* QUE PASA AQUÍ?! *asustado* Q-que paso... *se acerca a Holly y la agita un poco* Holly! *mira a Mark* Que le hiciste Mark?... *lo mira enojado y un poco sonrojado*

holly: no escucha esta muy deseorientada y no responde *mark se arregla un poco la ropa porque estaba un poco fuera de su lugar* Mark: a hola Tamy cierto no pasa nada jejejeje *rie nerviosamente* solo se desmayo *lo dice muy sospechosamente* y *mira a Holly pervertidamente y perversamente y una risita perversa y yena de superioridad*

Tami: *observa como se arregla la ropa y se acerca a el* Quieres que me trague esa mentira? yo se que tu le hiciste algo a Holly y no fue nada bueno! *lo mira desde abajo ya que era un poco mas alto que el* Que tienes que decir en tu defensa... Mark! *se hace un poquito hacia atras* e-eh?...

mark: *ok niñito te dire q paso si la bese y fue muy dulce provaar esos dulces labios savias * *se relame los labios y sige viendo a holly como una presa facil* y holly aun no despierta

Tami: Pues tu no tienes derecho de besar a ninguna mujer si que quiera, y mucho menos a Holly! *se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero* y espero que despierta.. porque si no, sera tu culpa... 

Mark: y que te pasa acoso te gusta ok quien eres para reclamarme y ademas sal de mi vista y deja la puerta con yave al salir y dejame a Holly porq ella es mia y no tienes ningun derecho sobre ella me oiste * lo dice presumino y yeno de superioridad*y en eso tami se preocupo

Tami: *se siente ofendido y niega con la cabeza* No me ire de aqui sin ella! *se sienta en el sofa como si nada y le sonríe* Oh! lo siento no te pregunte si me podia sentar aqui... Neh.. no importa, de echo... tu no importas querido Mark... *lo mira a los ojos sin brillo*

mark: ok como quieras yo me ire a mi cuarto si despierta dile q suva a mi havitacion porfavor shota si gracias nene

holly: *empieza despertar* *y esta mariada y esta palida y le dan nausias y emoieza a yorar y se pone en vola sin desir palabra alguna y esta toda fria y su sonriza se borra al igual que su dulzura se borra para mark y llora desconsoladamente se le vanta y cae al suelo* y Tami

Tami: N-no me digas asi! *se sonroja mas y le saca la lengua a Mark* Ugh... *mira a Holly* H-holly no llores! *la ayuda a levantarse y la deja en el sofa* que te iso Mark?...

Holly:*sollosando* *y Hipando* como viste que estava alli mark se puso raro y no me soltava y me tenia arrinconad y me costo safarme de su agarre no entiendo que paso con el y yo queria salir y trabo la puerta le roge para que me soltar y no me escucho y me beso y me desmalle despues de que senti q su mano suvia asta mi pierna y logre safarllo despues de que por iva *empieza a llorar* gracias por salvarme devi quedarme en casa

Tami: Ese maldito Mark.. *le hace patpat a Holly para que se tranquilice* PERVERTIDO MARK! *grita lo suficientemente alto para que el chico lo escuchara* No agradezcas Holly, para eso están los amigos... *se acomoda el gorrito que tenia y le limpia las lagrimas* yo iré a arreglarlo todo con el,... *camina hacia la habitación de Mark y toca* Soy Holly...~ *imita muy bien a Holly como para que el otro le creyera*

Mark: hey princesa mi dulce conejita vienes por mas de besos que bueno que venistes pasa hermosa dice *todo provocador* tardaste mucho encanto *Abre la puerta*

**Tami:** *hace una mueca de asco a todo lo que dice Mark, hasta que abre la puerta y en eso no piensa 2 veces y entra* Hum... *se sienta en una silla y mueve los pies como un niño pequeño* Hola...~ 

*y mark con cara y ahora que quieres* mark que nesesita shota o mejor dicho q quieres ya le dijiste q la quiero en mi cama

**Tami:** Primera, no me digas Shota Y segunda... no le dire algo tan pervertido a ella... *le saca la lengua* Per-ver-ti-do...~ 

Mark: o bamos tu y yo savemos que Holly es muy pero muy hermosa ademas se save es linda lolly tan dulce q ya saves no me resisti

**Tami:** Si ella es muy linda, pero lo digo porque es mi amiga... *se estira* Y tu porque lo dices?... porque eres un viejo verde?... *le sonrie* Anda dilo, todos sabemos lo que somos...

Mark: y quieras o no la are mia y ni tu ni nadie me lo va inpedir y para que conste no soy un viejo verde soy dos años mayor que tu y mucho mas guapo

**Tami:** Yo nunca dije que fuera lindo! *se levanta y se sienta en la cama del chico* pero.. acaso tu le gustas a ella?... *niega con la cabeza* pobre Mark... Habra alguien que en verdad ceda a todo lo que le digas y caiga a tus pies? Segun yo, Holly no... 

Mark: y savemos q ay un chico q le gusta cierto pues te dire que are lo q sea para conquitarla y nadie me lo inpedira porq ella por derecho es mia y no de nadie

**Tami:** Oh podrias decirme quien es ese chico?... *se tira hacia la cama y mira el techo* Y como crees que podras conquistarla siendo... Um.. *sarcastico* Guapo... Alto.. Mayor.. y para nada un viejo verde... *se acurruca en la cama y cierra los ojos* Claro, personas como tu siempre consiguen lo que quieren ¿no es asi, Mark kun?

mark: a pues es mas alto tiene como entre 15 y 17 tiene el pelo negro azulado ojos color miel segundo creo q ella me dijo q else llama brash y me conto de q cuando ella cumpla 15 vendria verla y se lallevara de tokio para paris se ve q esta muy interezado en ella y q quiere algo con ella y ella no save que responderle

Tami: *se sorprende y se sienta* Y-yo no puedo permitir que haga eso... *desvia la mirada* es mi amiga... *mira a Mark* Tenemos que evitarlo! *se levanta y lo jala un poco de la ropa* Que hare si no tengo a nadie con quien jugar a la atrapadas?... *piensa* Uh... no se la va a llevar! 

Mark: ay yo nose pero si ella accede sera muy tarde porq ella me conto tambien q si se llegara a enamorar de el le diria q si y aceptaria su oferta de casarce con el y no quiero imaginar que mas le aria incluso peor q yo no queria llegar tan lejos pero no savia como aser para q se quede aqui *piensa* *lo ultimo lo dice en voz alta* creo q simas lo recuerdo en su diario hay una pista y detalle de cuando se iria en q momento y etc pero ay q quitarcelo a si su hermano trabis llegara dentro de 3 dias  
el hermano es sobre proctector celoso y muy pegado a ella y *molestando a tami* y es mas pervertido con su lida hermanita jejejeje tendria que ser cuando el no vea solo asi funcionaria el plan ¿le entras? *dando su mano en signo de saludo*

Tami: Umh... *escucha con atencion el plan de Mark desconfiando un poco y peinsa* "no se si quiera que yo sea la carnada... pero tal vez este diciendo la verdad" *asiente con la cabeza* Me parece buen plan, pero si intentas hacer otra cosa, como, vestirme de chica para que el creo que yo sea Holly, no! *se cruza de brazos* Pero como se lo quitaremos?... *piensa*  
Mark: de echo no es mala idea jajajajaja si quieres te vas a disfrasar de chica buajajajajajaja ok broma

Tami: P-pero... *se sonroja* Yo no parezco una chica! o si?

*juega con sus dedos* Hm... *mira hacia la ventana sin decir palabra alguna provocando un silencio incomodo*

Maik: o vamos si pareces una lolly

Tami: *se cruza de brazos* y te aprovecharas igual de mi solo por ese echo?... *lo dice sarcasticamente y levanta una ceja*

mark: solo que me parecio divertido buajajajajaja y disculpa estava algo ebrio ¿amigos?

Tami: *lo piensa dos veces y lo mira de arriba a abajo* Hm... *se da la vuelta y le estrecha la mano* Amigos...

Holly: Tamy donde estas t prometi el desayuno ya son la 10:45 am  
lo yama para ver donde se metió

Tami: *se sobresalta y observa la puerta* Estoy aqui Holly!... *camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta*

Holly: y que no piensas salir dice *un poco triste*

Tami: Ya voy... *abre la puerta y la mira* Hola Holly... Ya lo arregle todo, no te preocupes...~ *sonrie*

eso *tocan la puerta* y era un amigo de mark*

Tami: Creo que te llama Mark... *algo confundido*

mark: a hola maik pasa

Tami: *sonrie y observa al chico* Hola.. Me llamo a Tami... y tu te llamas Maik, cierto? *lo mira curioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas*

Maik: a si hola pequellin shota jejejejeje ok no broma cmo estas

Tami: Tu igual me vas a llamar shota?... Mi nombre es Tami no shota

jajajaja ok y en eso mira a holly y empieza a coquetiarle a Holly hola princesa como t llamas y tienes novio 

Entonces mark y tamy

Tami *escucha todo lo que Maik le dice a Holly y se molesta un poco* Hmp!... *mira a Mark y entrecierra los ojos algo enojado*

Maik: y dime dulzura tienes novio por que sino tienes pues aqui tienes uno

Holly:*sonrojada* pueesss en tonces mark y tamy

Tami *se abraza a Mark y le sonrie dulcemente* Oye, mira que podemos ser buenos amigos, cierto Mark kun?... *le guiña un ojo sonrojandose un poco por esa accion*

Holly: Yo pues *suena el cel* *¡RING!* *RING*... me disculpan tengo q contestar Trabis:*emocionado* holly hermanita linda no me lo vas a creer pero ya estoy en la casa y si preguntas acabo de yegar te tengo q contar quien mas vino

Holly:*contenta* enserio y quien vino y como

Trabis :primero dime que soy el mejor hermano mi princesa y segundo es alguien q tu conoses

Trabis :primero dime que soy el mejor hermano mi princesa y segundo es alguien q tu conoces

Holly: *emocionada y tituvea * eenserio *sonrrojada* es brash trabis?

Trabis: si me lo encontre serca del aeropuerto y adivina que mas se quedara con nosostros  
Holly:*emocionada y feliz* que genial y dice adios hermanito te veo luego siii besos *apaga su cel*

Tami *escucha toda la emocion de Holly y se separa un poco de Mark* eh?... Quien era Holly? a que se debe toda esa emocion?

Holly:*sonrojada y emocionada y con un aire de enamorada y dulzura* es mi hermano y brash alparecer vinieron antes de lo acordado q me avia dicho mi mama estoy feliz porq yego mi hermano y brash dice mi hermano que brash viene por mi jejeje *rie inocentemente como niña pequeña*

Tami B-brash?... *se sobresalta y mira a Mark con ojos brillantes* Llego el hermano de Holly, es nuestra oportunidad... *se para de puntitas y le susurra al odio* Nee... te parece buena idea?...  
Holly: *como enamorada* Si se que te prometi el

desayuno pero es mi hermano y brash que acaba de yegar me dejarias ir porfavo *lo mira toda dulce y cariñosa y con cara de cahorito* siiiiiiiiii

TamiHm... *mira a la chica* Bueno, de todos modos yo puedo desayunar en cualquier momento... Total no tengo apetito... *se estira tratado de no parecer tan interesado en el tema*  
Holly: gracias enserio te devo una

maik: ya te vas

Holly: si lla me boy

Maik: pero antes de que te vallas *la jala y le agarra de las muñecas y le susurra en el oido* quiero un beso

Holly:*se safa del agarre* va pero tengo priza que sea rapido si  
Mark: se preocupa y le dice a tami esto es una mala idea *le susurra en

el oido* ay que segirla no la dejes sola no me gusta a donde va todo esto

Maik: le pone una trampa a holly y la besa en los labios

Tami e-eh?... *mirar a los chicos algo nervioso* S-seguirla?... Pero.. *se pone en una pose loli y juega con sus dedos* Y que pasa si todo sale mal y descubren nuestro plan?... *susurra todo lo que dice*

Mark: si seguirla pero ovio q no tienes que dejar q t vea verdad baka siquieres *molestando y bromiando* te vistes como niña y la siges y te llevas a maik y luego le digo q pas buajajajajaja ok broma pero si siguela y no dejes q te atrape porq sino te castro

Tami *escucha todo lo que dice Mark* C-castrarme?!

Pero que estas diciendo?! *lo jala de la camisa y lo agita* Quien te crees? *se tranquiliza un poco* Bueno... *suspira* Ire a seguirle...

Mark:mas te vale a y traeme pockys porfa pero seria gracioso q t vistes como una lolly jejejeje 

Tami No soy tu maid para que me digas que hacer! *le saca la lengua* Hm... Ya vengo... *se acomoda la ropa y camina a la puerta para salir y traerle los pockys que pidio al chico* Si nesecitan algo mas, me avisan...

Maik y mark: al unisonoro ok

maik: consigeme una foto de ella en bikini si no es mucha molestia entoces Tamy y mark

Tami *se queda parada en el mismo lugar y luego mira a Maik* ERES UN PERVERTIDO MAIK! *sale de la casa y cierra la puerta de golpe* 

mark: regaña a maik y lo pone en la silla buajajajajajajajaja en eso los tres chicos miran una esema muy interesante

Tami *camino a la tienda* Que acaso esos 2 me ven como una Maid?... *se sonroja y mira a los lados para pasar la calle* Hmp, Que molestos... *entra a la tienda y compra lo que Mark le dijo despues vuelve a casa* Ya llegue... ~  
Maik: sere bueno sere bueno pero ya no mas la silla porfabor mark  
Mark: ok portate bien sino seras mujer  
maik: NoooOOoooooo  
Tami *se queda perplejo* Que estan haciendo ustedes dos?... *cierra la puerta con su pies y se soba la cabeza* ni para que preocuparme... *le da los pockys a Mark* aqui tienes...  
mark:gracia pequeño shota y bien cuentanos saltamonte que paso con holly y el hermano y brash el baka XD  
que hisieron  
*se acuesta en el sofá* No soy shota.. *susurra* Bueno! Holly estaba muy contenta con Brash y el hermano de Holly estaba diciéndole algo pero no alcance a escuchar *suspira* solo se que Holly acepto irse con Brash...

mark: hay no esto es muy malo ay que enamorarla antes de su cumple y te tendremos que ayudar*mira asesinamente a maik*

maik: asustado

Tami *mira raro a Mark por su mirada* O-oye... Que piensas hacer?... *algo curioso por ver que responden*

mark:mmmm como se que holly me odia el plan esta q maik la enamore verdad maik

Maik: no quiero

mark: sufriras la silla de nuevo * lo mira aterrador*

maik: are lo que tu diagas pero no la silla *asustado*

L-la silla?... *confundido* es un juego? Es divertido? Puedo jugarlo?! *los mira con ojos brillantes y suplicantes* Porfavor!...

maik: ooo creeme no es un juego cuando estes alli no quedara nada pequeñin no te lo recomiendo uye cuando te la ofrescan *le dice todo traumado*

Tami U-uh?... *algo decepcionado* Yo queria saber que era... *mira a Mark* no es un juego Mark sama?...

mark: *le dice todo terico y con los ojos rojo sancre* quieres jugar Tamikun buajajajaja

Tami *no sabe si hacerle caso a Maik o ah Mark* E-etto... *mira a todos lados nervioso sin saber que hacer* YO SOLO QUIERO JUGAR!

maik: corre sordo ¡ CORRE!  
Tami *corre y se tropieza con su pie* Wuah! *se cae al suelo* U-uh... *se talla el ojo y mira hacia enfrente y se da cuenta de que Mark lo esta esperando para "jugar"*  
mark: Oooo Tami es hora de la silla  
Maik: yo te lo advertir

volviendo co holly  
Holly: hola hermano como estas Trabis: bien y tu Holly: bien gracias Brash: y a mi no me saludaras Holly: si ya iva pero antes les quiero presentar a alguien quieren ir siiiiiii  
Brash y Trabis: ok vamos  
Tami: L-la silla?... *se subre un poco la cara* Q-que pasa con la silla?... *asustado por su mirada*  
maik: la silla es un lugar obscuro con una luz q t alumbra te tortura con lo peor y traumante q allas visto o oido en tu corta vida y lo ultimo no querras saverlo  
Tami: No me da miedo la oscuridad y tampoco la luz, no creo que sea tan malo... *mira a Mark y le jala un poco la camisa* Nee Mark sama, puedo jugar a la silla?...

Mark: ok entonce biene mark agarra a Tami lo sienta en la silla y lo amarra con una soga las manos despues le poe una sinta en la boca y despues apaga las luces y lo pone como esos dectetives y lo tortura de forma macabra buajajajajajajajajaja

Tami: *se asusta por todo lo que hace Mark y lo mira a los ojos tratando de decir algo* Hmhh! *trata de soltarse muchas veces* Mhhhm! *lo mira algo asustado y preocupado*  
maik: livera al niño o le cuento a esa hermosa chica quien eres en realida y no se q paso por la q t odia pero con esa informacion no t perdonara mark kun  
mark ganas *livera a tami*

Tami: *jadea y lo se abraza las piernas* L-la silla es un lugar divertido... *se levanta y abraza a Maik* No es verdad?... *lo mira a los ojos algo traumado* Gracias por salvarme... *lo abraza un poco mas fuerte*  
Maik:*asficciandose*d-demada pequeñin me asficcias enserio no puedo respirar  
Tami: *lo suelta* O-oh lo siento... *algo paenado* ten te doy esta paleta.. *le da una paleta*  
maik: oooo gracias pequeño shota

Tami: N-no soy un shota... *sonrojado* Porque a los shotas les hacen cosas raras... *le da un escalofrios* uh...

maik: Nolose dime lo ami no tenias que ir ala casa de ese dulce bonbon

Tami: Uh.. bombón? Quien? tu o Mark sama?... *mira a los dos y cuando mira a Mark le da un escalofríos mas grande*  
maik: no como era el nombre de esa señorita linda y encantadoramente sexy preguntale si quiere ser mi novia porfa vas tu 

Tami: Hablas de Holly chan?... *lo mira y le sonríe* Bien... pero no crees que seria mas apropiado si le vas a decir tu?... porque si no, pensara mal de mi y nos descubrirá...

*piensa* oh al menos de que estes diciendo una broma...

maik: no es broma t desia a ti como tu eres su amigo digo t aria caso a ti no crees baka

Tami: *hace un puchero* Hm... Buen punto... *suspira y se cruza de brazos* como sea... *camina hacia la puerta* Que le digo?... *mira a Maik*

Maik: dile de si quiere ser mi novia y de que quiere salir con migo

Tami: Como digas... *cierra la puerta y mira a Holly* Nee! Holly chan! *roe alegremente* tengo algo que decirte de parte de un amigo!

Holly: *agarrada de la mano de alguien* *mira a tami* tami mira t quiero presentar a unas personas  
Tami: *deja de ser tan alegre pero sigue sonriendo* Uh?... Quienes son?.. *se acerca a donde estan ellos* Que pasa Holly chan?...

Holly: asi el es brash y el es trabis mi hermano

Tami: *les estrecha la mano* U-un gusto Brash... Un gusto Trabis... *rie algo nervioso y hace un reverencia japonesa* Mi nombre es Tami y espero que podamos llevarnos bien...

brash: un gusto señorito  
Travis: *celoso* princesa quien es tu amiguito  
Holly: un amigo mio jejejeje *como niña pequeña e infantil que me trajieron* con cara de cachorito y muy tierna* dijeron q era algo q me va a gustar que es 

: *les sonrie dulcemente* E-etto... Holly... *le pokea un poco el brazo y le susurra al oido* tengo que decirte algo de parte de Maik... *deja de susurrar* Jeje...

Holly: tiene que ser ahora  
Tami: Hm.. B-bueno si no puedes, pues creo que sera otra ocasión... *baja la mirada* si.. eso creo...  
Holly: *rendida* ok tu ganas Travis y brash los veo en la casa Trabis: le dice a tami te la encargo pequeñin Brash: va dale anda con tu amiguito luego t doy tu regalo  
Tami: *asiente con la cabeza a lo que le dicen los chicos* Ne.. no se preocupen, yo la cuido

*mira a Holly* Pues... esto como decirlo, Maik... *suspira* ...Dice que si quieres salir con el y ser su novia... *baja la mirada apenado y pensando* *porque me dijo a mi que le dijiera...?*  
Holly: si me gustaria salir con el pero como amigo porque ya tengo novio jejeje *rie tiernamente*

Tami: *se queda perplejo* Q-que?... *reacciona y la toma de las manos algo celoso* Quien es tu novio?...

Holly: ees brash y creo que gusta dice *con un aire tierno y enamorada* hay es tan dulce

P-pero... Entonces te iras con el?! *llora* y quien jugara conmigo? Yo pense que ya eramos mejores amigos Holly chan...

Holly: *perfleja**lo toma de la varvilla* saves que te quiero y somos mejores amigos y yo no me iria sin ti saves eres muy especia para mi lo dice *muy cariñosamente*  
si ay algo q pueda aser por ti dime si *cae un atardecer q alumbra a holly y ase q se vea mas especial y dulce*  
Tami: *en eso lo ven Trabis y Brash y se ponen celosos* E-entonces que va a pasar Holly chan?... *sigue llorando y se sonroja por eso* M-me dejaras solo como... COMO

ALICIA?! *aparta su mirada de ella*  
Holly: no yo nunca te dejaria solo te quiero pero me di cuenta que te gusta maik y mark *triste* por eso le dije q si a brash y talves me valla pero cuando tenga 18 con esa fue la condicion  
*se despide y se va triste* pero antes le da un beso en la frente a tami 

: *se sobresalta y se limpia las lagrimas* H-holly... *la agarra del brazo antes de que se valla* Porque pensaste que me gustaba Maik y Mark?... *trsite* q-quien te dijo eso?... *sollosa*  
Holly: e notado tus sonrojos desde que viste a mark y con maik fue mas asi q si t gusta ve con ellos yo aun te quiero pero se q tu no me vas a querer como yo a ti sin envargo fue un gusto aver encontrado a un verdadero amigo como tu *se safa del agarre* me ire pronto pero t prometo q no t olvidare * se queda parada y se empiesa a ir* y Tami  
Tami: N-no Holly... Y-yo... *desvía la mirada y la vuelve a mirar* Yo no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con los chicos... *escucha todas las dulces palabras que dice Holly sobre el y niega con la cabeza* N-no Holly... Por favor... No me dejes... *unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalan por sus mejillas a medida de que Holly se va alejando* Porque me dejas solo?... *susurra*  
Holly: lo siento pero antes de que se valla holly lo mira y le parte verlo asi y dice ya casi con las lagrimas y con una mirada super tierna y gritando que mas quieres dime y t lo doy  
y *llora con el*  
te quiero pero se tu ami no  
Tami: *deja de llorar y la mira sin decir palabra* H-holly yo... Quiero que te quedes conmigo... *corre hacia su casa evitando las miradas de todos* ... *llega y se tira a su cama llorando*

Holly:tamy te amo lo *susurra*

y ella evita a su hermano y a brash y tambien se va a su casa llorando  
y se tumba en su cama que fue loque hice mal y se queda dormida despue de tanto llorar

Tami: *despues de una hora deja de llorar y se talla los ojos* M-mis ojos... *parpadea y se levanta de la cama* Quien toca la puerta a esta hora?... *se levanta a abrir*  
Boris: Tami! *se lanza a abrazarlo y lo carga como una princesa* que estas haciendo?... *le sonrie*

Brash quiero ir ya nos podemos ir ahora  
holly escrive una carta y se la da a su mamay le pide favor para que se la de a maik y que maik se lade travis y se va al aeropuerto

Tami: *se cubre la cara* Que quieres Boris?... *dice en un aire triste*  
Boris: *se preocupa por el chico* Hey... que tienes que contarme ahora?.. *preocupado*  
Tami: Es una amiga... Se va a ir y no regresara...  
Boris: *sale de la cassa de Tami y corre hacia el aeropuerto lo mas rapido que puede*  
maik yega a la casa de tamy: y le dice baka la dejaste ir y no luchaste por ella si yo fuera tu uviera luchado por ella y no la dejaria sola si q no la supiste valorar mientras la tenias y me imagino q te estas preguntando como lo se pues mark me lo conto  
Boris: *le da una cachetada al chico sin ninguna expresión en su rostro* No le hables asi a Tami, el sabia lo que hacia...  
Tami: *abraza a Boris para que ya no le pegue mas a Maik* Oye, detente... *niega con la cabeza* el tiene razon...

Maik:*se soba la mejilla en donde le dio boris la bofetada sin anestecia* entonces que esperas su vuelo aun no a salido te llevo en mi carro si ase falta pero t pregunto la quieres perder para siempre dile lo que sientes antes de que sea muy tarde cabesota 

Tami: P-pero... *baja la cabeza* yo la veo como una mejor amiga, alguein a quien no quiero perder... ella es muy especial para mi... Boris: Tami kun... *lo mira sorprendido* 

Maik: pero si no ases nada ella quien save tendria una bonita familia y es posible q asta q se case y ya ni se acuerde de ti se cinsero alguna ves estuviste celoso de cuantos chicos se le quedaban biendo me di cuenta cuando fui a buscar algo afuera la noche esa noche que t pedi q le dijeras mi mensaje y no lo hisite vi q ayi entre ustedes ay algo mas pero si no quieres bueno ayi tu solo te di una oportunidad  
para ver si aun te importaba

Tami: *asiente con la cabeza a lo que le dicen los chicos* Ne.. no se *piensa* C-creo que tienes razon pero... *mira a Boris* Boris yo... Boris: *Niega con la cabeza* No te preocupes por mi Tami kun, si quieres ah alguien mas, ve por ese alguien mas.. *le levanta la barbilla y le da un dulce beso en los labios* 

Tami: *se queda perplejo y muy sonrojado y como noto que ya hiba a partir el vuelo de Holly solamente le sonrio* Gracias por apoyarme... *mira a Maik* Vamos a con ella...

maik: ok vamonos corre que ya se esta asercando su vuelo 

Holly: llorando y con su pasaporte en la mano y recordando como conocio a Tami** flashback**  
_Tami: *camina solo por ahi y observa a una chica* Hola! *la saluda alegremente*  
Holly:yega la chica caminando y "tropiesa y entonces el chico la atrapa y la saluda" hola  
y el chico pregunta como te llamas?  
ella dice soy Holly y tu  
Tami: Me llamo Tami, es un gusto conocerte Holly *sonrie* deberias tener mas cuidado al caminar  
Holly*sonrojada un poco* si tienes razon me tropese con esa piedra q estava ally y ahora tendre q recojer todas las cosas q se me calleron q torpe soy *rie nerviosamente*  
Tami: *le sonríe tierna mente* No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a recogerlas... *se agacha y_ _comienza a tomar algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo dándoselas a ella*  
_  
_Holly: gracias *gruzan miradas* y *se sonrojan amboz* Holly: muchas gracias por atraparme y evitar q me lastimara y tambien por alludarme a recojer mis cosas ¿como podre recoompesarte por averme ayudado?  
Tami: Denada pequeña... *le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza* Pues podrías jugar conmigo en el parque, estaba aburrido y no sabia que hacer... Esa seria la forma de la recompensa, que te parece  
Holly: *con ojos de cachorrito y mirada dulce* claro me parece jeje y *conportamiento de niña pequeña pregunta* y a que jugamos?  
Tami: Pues... *se pone un dedo en el labio en forma de pensamiento* Que te parece a las atrapadas?... *la mira sonriente*_  
**fin del blashbak  
***termina de recordar y empieza a sollosar y a llorar*

ya no te inporto  
*vocina avisando el vuelo* *¡ultima llamada para el vuelo a paris*  
Holly: bueno nueva vida y quizas me acostumbre

Tami: *llegan a el aeropuerto y grita* HOLLY! *llora silenciosamente y se abalanza a abrazarla* Holly chan!  
Boris:*examina a la chica con su mirada* Parece buena influencia *susurra*

Tami: H-holly... No te vallas porfavor no me dejes... *llora mas fuerte* Yo te quiero mucho... *la vuelve a

abrazar fuertemente* Porfavor... no me dejes, Holly chan...  
Holly:*feliz y llora de alegria* y si no quieres me valla demuestralo * *Ultima llamada para el vuelo a paris ultima llamada* 

esta iva antes Holly: Tami estas encima de mi me estas aplastando *muy sonrojada y nerviosa como la ves q se conocieron*  
Tami: *no piensa 2 veces hasta que decide besarle tierna mente y tímidamente en los labios* A-ahora si me crees?... *la vuelve a abrazar* Yo te quiero mucho y no me importa si te estoy aplastando... *se le resbala el gorrito rojo que tenia en la cabeza dejando mostrar su hermoso cabello* 

Holly: *sonrojada* *susurra* eres muy lindo pero tuviste q esperar astaa que me fuera para darte cuenta jejeje pequeño baka pero aun asi me ases feliz  
*se besan de nuebo* y te creo y no me vuelvas a dejar sola sino si no te perdono mi querido romeo

Tami: *se sonroja mas* O-oye, estoy empezando a parecer la chica... *desvia la mirada* Pero que hay de Brash?... el es tu novio, no?... *algo triste

Holly: despues de la noche me dijo q ya ni quiere estar con migo porq se dio cuenta q yo esta con el asi me di cuenta q tu siempre estuviste con migo mi caballerito te quiero y lamento el dolor y lagrimas q deperdiciaste por lo lamento *llora*

jejejeje y no eres ninguna chica eres muy lindo como parecer chica  
Tami: Hum... Me alegro y a la vez no por el... *menea la cabeza y le sonrie* no te preocupes Holly chan... Ya no importa...  
Boris: *pone su mano en el hombro de Holly* cuidelo mucho porfavor, no quiero que le pase nada... *mirada fria*  
Holly: ok se lo prometo *le guiñeun ojo y lo mira dulce* no lo vovere a perder y no dejare q nadie me lo quite *con una voz encantadora y dulce*  
rie tiernamente* y *lo abraza* *dice gracias*

Boris: Me alegra oir eso, porque no se que haría si se llegase a enfermar *le revuelve el cabello ya que era mucho mas alto que ellos dos* y tu Tami, acuérdate de mi... *le sonríe*  
Tami: E-etto.. S-si, no me olvidare de ti Boris sempai...~ *le abraza y despues de unos momentos se separa y sonrie*

holly y tamy: *se besan con ternura y pacion*  
te quiero y no te dejare

Tami: *se separa del beso y le sonrie dulcemente* Yo tampoco... Holly chan...~

**Bueno asta protonto mis lectores **

**Dianis: coman frutas y verduras igual tu chels**

**Chelsey: yo si como sano **

**Dianis ok *no comveciada* te creo **

**Bueno aquí se despiden sus queridísimas crea cuentos **

**Dianis y chelsey:*unisonoro* adiós **

**Chelsey: como podrán notar ay algo de lemon sabemos q ara les gusta mucho y por eso los** **complasimos a nuestros queridísimos lectores  
**


End file.
